


Let Me Take Care Of You

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec's sick.Magnus is there for his boyfriend.





	Let Me Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> A short sicfick, because I caught a cold :')
> 
> I feel like crap, honestly -_-
> 
> Enjoy lol

Alec had a sore throat and stuffy nose, curled up in a blanket on Magnus’ couch and was feeling absolutely horrible. He had caught a cold, had a small fever and all that he wanted to do was to lay there and give into his misery. Alec was a brave and strong man, but when he was sick he turned into a literal kitten, Magnus grinning as he came into the living room and saw boyfriend on the couch. He was holding a cup of tea, which was going to make Alec felt loads better.

 

“Hey,” said Magnus softly and Alec only groaned miserably as a reply and Magnus shook his head. “I made you some tea, so that you feel better. I made this myself, didn’t use magic at all, so you should know that it’s super special,” said Magnus and placed the mug in front of Alec, on top of the coffee table and Alec nodded, giving his boyfriend a grateful smile.

 

“Thank you,” said Alec, forcing his words out, throat burning and he then took the mug into his hands, taking a small sip, almost forcing the hot tea down his throat, moaning out in discomfort as he swallowed it and he sighed.

 

“How’s your throat?” asked Magnus, worried.

 

“Hurts like hell,” said Alec, his voice breaking and Magnus slowly nodded, placing a hand on top of the other’s head and gently ruffled his hair.

 

“Aw, you poor thing. You’ll feel better in no time, you’ll see,” said Magnus and he hated it that Alec was sick. He would gladly trade places with him, but being a warlock somehow made him immune to common cold. Then again, they were nothing serious anyway. But still, Alexander should never get sick in the first place!

 

“I sure hope so,” said Alec and sniffled, pulling the blanket up to his chin as his entire body was shaking, which meant that his fever was rising again. Great, thought Alec and rolled his eyes. “Magnus,” whined Alec and looked over at his boyfriend. “I feel cold again,” he added and Magnus nodded, because he could see Alec’s attempts to warm himself up.

 

“Come here, angel,” said Magnus and signed the hunter to come closer. As Magnus extended his arms out, Alec quickly went over to his boyfriend. Magnus wrapped Alec in a tight hug and placed the blanket over himself as well, smiling when he felt Alec placing his head on top of his shoulder, sighing happily above his ear. Magnus pressed his head on top of Alec’s and sighed, feeling Alec shaking in his arms. “Still feeling cold?”

 

“It’s a bit better,” said Alec, enjoying how Magnus’ body warmed him up, but yes, he still felt cold. “But I still feel cold, yeah,” he complained.

 

“That’s okay,” said Magnus, snapped with his fingers and warmed up Alec with his magic, the younger one laughing softly when he felt Magnus’ magic tingling his skin. He loved Magnus’ magic, it made him feel loved and safe; it felt like home. “How about now?”

 

“Much better,” said Alec. “Thanks, you’re the best.”

 

“You’re welcome, anything for you, love,” said Magnus and planted a kiss on top of Alec’s head, who let out a muffled giggle and Magnus grinned, but didn’t make a comment about it. “Now, rest,” he said and Alec nodded, because that was exactly what he planned to do.

 

“Will you have to leave?” asked Alec after a while, because he knew that Magnus was a busy man, a lot of clients probably already waiting for him.

 

“Nope,” said Magnus. “I cancelled all appointments with my clients for today,” he said and Alec’s eyes widened. “Today I’m all yours, darling. I plan to pamper you all day long,” he then said and Alec’s face heated up; he didn’t know whether it was the embarrassment or the fever, but he decided that the latter one was at fault for his growing flush.

 

“Thank you,” breathed out he hunter, who was now literally laying on top of the warlock, who wasn’t complaining at all.

 

“It’s my pleasure,” replied Magnus with a grin and pressed Alec closer to him.

 

With Magnus’ help, Alec’s condition got a lot better in a few days and before they knew it, Alec was as good as new.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> Do leave a comment ~


End file.
